descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cora deWinter
Cora Weaver, is a rich little girl who lives in a boarding school, and in other times with one of her grandparents, either Jezabel or Marcus Weaver. In reality, she is the only daughter of Fallon deWinter and John Wright, though born prematurely and taken away from her damaged mother who had taken to excessive drinking at time due to the disappearance of her fiancé. Neither of her parents know of her existence but as she had been able to be saved, her grandparents had taken upon themselves to care for her until they feel their daughter is ready to take on the responsibility. A curious child, always asking questions, Cora has never known what it means to have a mom or dad and thus has never made a big deal about it until recently, having noticed other kids having both of those. Gifted with the Force, Cora became aware of the it rather early, able to sense things around her when she was still quite young. This allowed her to get a better understanding for quite a bit of things, eventually leading to her two additional gifts, both died in heavily with her gift of sensing. Her gifts are directly opposite of her mother who is a highly physical in all things, including the Force. Personality Being partly raised by a cold woman like Jezabel Weaver, it paid little part in what kind of child Cora is. Always cheerful, bright and overly curious, Cora can almost never can be derailed from what she's come up with. She is her grandpa's little princess and perfect little angel as he calls her, the man she wrapped around her finger the minute she looked at him with her big emerald green eyes. Marcus has gone so far to claim that even in those moments, she was very aware of the things and people around her. Cora is very mature in her understanding of the world around her and learns very quickly which was later discovered to be through her connection to the Force which manifested very early. Her mental oriented skills allow her to pick things up pretty quickly and prior to this discovery, she had nearly skipped a year at the school but instead began her Force training with a tutor. She loves playing games, especially games that need her to think and deduct. She will also randomly start dancing even when there is no music, telling others she imagined it. That is enough for her to keep swaying and ever since she began dance lessons, they've come to take a lot of the energy that was untapped previously. A little bit of a weakness for her is sugar. While Jezabel is strongly against it, grandpa tends to sneak her candy when he comes to see her. Recently, Cora has began asking about her parents, having seen from other kids who get visited by their Mom's and Dad's. At first, they were simple questions, simply asking their names but now, there is a lot more. Knowledge of the Force Neutral Powers Force Comprehension, Force Sense, Magnify Senses Darkside Powers N/A Biography Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Thread Tracker Training Threads *gg Social Threads *ff Faction and Group Threads *ss Category:Female Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Force Sensitive Category:Force User Category:Force Practitioner Category:Force Practitioner Apprentice Category:Character Category:DeWinter Family Category:Family of Darkness Category:Coruscanti Category:Naboo Category:Weaver Family Category:Apprentice